Gone
by writinghamster
Summary: Everything was going wrong for Jane. Nothing made sense until she discovers her parents were hiding something that might just change the world. That is if she can find it
1. Chapter 1

"Help" "Help" Jane screamed over and over again running blindly in the rain. Her feet covered only by thin sandals splashed into icy puddles as she ran over the dirt path. She heard the foot steps behind her. She heard the cries of her parents in the distance. She heard them calling for her. She heard the raid pounding and then the crack of lighting hitting a tree. She felt the sharp blow to her head. Then it was black everything was black.

Slowly Jane opened her eyes. She was in a white room stretched out on a bed. Her hair was messy and tangled spread out on a pillow and she wore a plain green hospital gown much too big and slightly short so her skinny pale arms and legs stuck out looking like the thin branches of a white birch tree. "She's waking up" a tall man in a white coat said "What's your name child". "Ja...Ne" Jane answered in a soft frightened voice. "She's scared" a nurse whispered "poor thing". The doctor quieted the nurse then bent over Jane "Do you remember what happened Jane" He asked. Jane looked frightened and nodded "I was running and then everything went black". Now the doctor looked scared he quickly whispered to the nurse something, but all Jane heard was "She might know" and "Make plans". The Doctor then turned back to Jane "You must have had a crazy dream" he laughed "You fell down the stairs at your FOSTER HOME you have a slight bruise on the head but that's all you go home tonight". He said the words Foster home loudly leaning his head towards the door. Jane was so confused all she could do was lie there.


	2. Foster Home

That Night

Jane arrived at her foster home there were many people there. First was Miss. Anna Lee

She was the caretaker and owner of the house she watched out for the kids too. She was not quite fat but defiantly not skinny. She had a round face and a stern face but was kind just the same. Her husband works a lot his name is Mark Lee he is tall and handsome. The kids are Anne age 8, Sara age 15, Rachel age 4, and Brooke age 9, and now Jane age 12. Anne is tough her parents are in jail doing 5-6 years for a crime they did not do. She has a blonde pony tail, large blue eyes, and a tall athletic figure. Sara was mature she was here temporarily well her mom was in Africa with the Peace Corps and her dad had died when she was 3. Sara was tall with pretty red hair and green eyes. Rachel was shy and cute she loved animals. She had curly black hair, blue eyes, and a chubby short body. Her parents died in a fire. Finally Brooke she was plain with brown hair and eyes she loved animals her parents left her here when she was only 3. Miss. Anna Lee quickly led Jane to a room. It was pretty big with white walls and a blue carpet. There were 2 sets of bunk beds (4 beds total) each had white sheets and blue blankets they were neatly made. In each corner was a neat oak wood desk 3 had books on top and pencils and notebooks in the drawers one of them was empty. Miss. Anna Lee pointed to the top bunk on the left and the empty desk. "Make yourself at home Sweetie" she said in a cheerful voice "Here's your bag" She handed her a familiar looking brown backpack. "Thank you" Jane replied. Miss. Anna Lee then left. Jane emptied the bag and found black speckled notebooks, pencils, clothes, a gold locket, and a bag of quarters. "I have to find out were mom and dad are, if there alive" Jane thought to herself "As long as I'm here I might as well get some rest and a little supper first". She then hung up her coat and changed out of the hospital gown and into a white shirt and khaki skirt. She quietly went downstairs. Brooke stared at her with wide eyes. Jane tried to smile "what's your name" she asked. "Brooke" Said Brooke quietly then Brooke ran off to the dinning room. Jane entered the room and saw a neatly set table Miss. Anna Lee sat on one end and an empty chair sat on the other end all the kids were in between. Jane sat in an empty chair between Brooke and Rachel. Miss. Anna Lee served each child a plate with a bowl of a red soup with onions floating in it, a slice of hard sourdough bread, and a tall glass of milk. "Lets us say grace" She said "Thank you, Lord, for this food which is set before us. May we use it to nourish our bodies, and thee to nourish our souls. Make us ever more mindful of the needs of others, and the needs of our planet. Through Christ Our Lord, Amen." "Amen" All the children said in reply. Jane ate her food quickly then excused herself.


End file.
